


Durak

by crookedneighbour



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Alcohol, Card Games, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Parent/Child Incest, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Julian plays durak with his two daddies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally going to get killed by the Russian government for this so you all better say nice things about it. I wrote this for someone's birthday.

Julian had never had much of a father growing up. Things with John were different now though. Good even. They'd built something truly spectacular. It was unbelievable how much they'd achieved. America was on the verge of a great change. There would be sacrifices made of course, but finally the American people would see the government for what it was. Julian had certainly made his own sacrifices. 

Vladimir was dangerous, but a good ally for now. It was a complicated game, a challenge even, but Julian was sure he was simply smarter at the end of the day. The sex was merely another step in the game.

They had first kissed after several shots of RussoBaltique. It was stronger than he had accounted for and Vladimir had made the first move. He'd honestly played it badly. He had height on Vladimir, he could have pressed the issue, but instead he let him press him down his knees so Vladimir towered above him.

Their kissing was different now. Julian would end their meetings with a brief peck on his cheek and the soft whisper of "Tseluyu, daddy," which would always get a rise out of Vlad.

Inviting John to visit had been his next move. He never called John daddy in public, but Vladimir didn't know that. The three of them had spent the night filtering through appointment emails and drinking, looking for their next move. Julian let himself sit close to his father for once, enjoy all the little intimacies they normally saved for their private moments. Vladimir's brows would quirk occasionally, but he said nothing. John had no idea of course.

"Julian. We have been going all night with little result. What about a different sort of challenge?" Putin suggested wearily, as Julian's hand briefly grazed his father's thigh. That certainly interested him.

"What greater challenge or better work is there than what we are doing?" Julian replied. Vladimir looked directly down at Julian's hand then back to his eyes. John straightened himself out nervously, he had no idea what had passed between them and only knew of Vladimir's public stance on homosexuality.

"Durak."

_Fool._

Julian had played before but never against Vladimir. Perhaps this would be interesting. In durak one did not gamble with money, but dares and humiliations.

It began with extra shots. John of course took the most. His father was a good man, but not a smart man.

They were certainly all quite a bit drunker though. Several rounds in Vladimir got to set the terms of the round.

“The fool must kiss the winner,” Vladimir ordained, a cocky look about him. The round seemed to go on for an eternity.

Vladimir attacked with a  7 and the round escalated again and again, Julian defending and counter attacking until his father was the Durak and Vladimir was the winner.

He hadn’t accounted for this. 

Vladimir took his father forcefully by the chin and placed his lips against his. It was a statement of dominance. John gasped. Julian kissed Vladimir himself now, making his own assertion of sorts. He slid his tongue into Putin’s mouth, then full of perhaps both bravado and vodka squeezed at John’s cock at the same time.

He would not be the durak in this.

Things escalated quickly in their odd triangle.

Vladimir shoved him aside hard. Julian lay back on his side, genuinely surprised by the violent turn. His threats were usually veiled and brief, but this was a more brutish side that only surfaced on rare occasion.

“You’re a cruel man,” John mumbled vaguely. 

Vladimir grabbed him by the throat, and squeezed tight. Julian tried to raise himself up, but his limbs felt heavy.

“I am a strong man. I lead a strong country. What have you done, but kneel before me…. like your son does. You wanted me to rule. I’m doing that.”

John’s face had gone red and he uselessly batted his arms as Vladimir spoke.

Julian had begun to grow hard.

“Papa… Please put him down,” Julian hummed. He tried letting his mouth hang open. If Vladimir really thought he was broken he may take mercy on John.

Vladimir chuckled, his grip loosened slightly so John was not asphyxiating, but he didn’t fully release him.

“Nyet, chernika,” Vladimir tutted. “You think I don’t know what you’re doing.”

Vladimir forced his way so that he was straddling John, and John was pressed down. Julian’s birth father seemed oddly resigned.

“Don’t move,” Vladimir ordered, looking to John. John nodded, and Vladimir carefully rolled up his own sleeves.

“You’re going to stroke yourself to this, Julian. You’re going to like it as well.”

Julian knew he wouldn’t refuse. He was wrong. He was weak, too weak. The world was run by the strong ordering the weak, and there was no hack for this, no new door.

He let himself fall into the rhythm of pleasuring himself. John looked sadly at him, and Vladimir simply smiled.

“Keep going or tomorrow Shipton will be found dead on the train tracks. Like your lawyers.”

Julian felt a twist of shame, and embarrassment at how easily Putin had taken over his whole world. Both he and his father let out a startled noise as Vladimir punched John in the face. 

Julian knew it wouldn’t stop so simply tried to not focus on it. Vladimir’s knuckles slowly grew more and more speckled with his father’s blood, and the wet repeated noises were nothing like the sound of his hand against his own flesh.

  



End file.
